


In Holy Lockdown

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex in a Church, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel seeks Revelation in an empty church yet finds it in Dean instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Holy Lockdown

Dean’s footsteps echoed against the stone floor, sending strange clattering, clacking echoes bouncing from the rafters high above his head and from the heavily wood panelled walls surrounding him. The noise, ordinarily, would have unnerved him, but that day, he barely noticed them. All of his attention was focussed upon the figure at the front of the church surrounding them, head bowed as though in prayer. Dean’s heart ached a little at how small Castiel seemed suddenly and how fragile his vessel was looking these days. Castiel’s usually expressionless face was now taking on a haggard, worn look, eyes tired and weary as though from long days spent fighting something Dean could only imagine in the throes of a bad night.

He slid beside the angel, knee jostling against his lover’s as his settled upon the hard wooden pew beneath them. The pew was too hard, too uncomfortable, yet Dean couldn’t bring himself to complain, especially when Castiel turned woeful doe eyes up to his, such sorrow trapped behind the blue orbs. Dean’s heart ached again, in sorrow for his lover and he smiled thinly at him. He laid one hand upon Castiel’s knee in a silent show of support and Castiel’s tight expression softened into one of gratitude.

“How did you find me?” Castiel asked by way of greeting, deep voice reassuring despite the look in his eyes.

“Sam told me you were here,” Dean explained. “I was looking for you. I didn’t know where you were, ‘cos you weren’t answering your phone. I even tried yelling out a prayer, but you didn’t come.”

“My apologies, Dean,” Castiel said, as he turned his face away.

His gaze stared at the lectern looming nearby, eyes slightly moist when Dean curled his fingers around his chin and turned his face back to his.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” the hunter asked, voice hushed more from sympathy than from their surroundings. “I know I probably can’t help, but you can at least tell me. Might lighten the load.”

Castiel leant into Dean then, body surprisingly heavy for the slender frame and Dean wrapped his arm around the angel’s shoulders instinctively. He pressed his lips against the angel’s soft, dark hair and kissed him, nose snuffling in the gentle musky scents of his lover. His eyes closed as he rested his cheek against the top of Castiel’s head, and the angel leant a little more against the support of Dean’s body.

“You’re right; you can’t help. The civil war in Heaven is spiralling out of control and I don’t know what to do to stop it,” Castiel said, wearily, voice washed out and fragile, like butterfly wings rapping futilely against a snowy window. “I came here to get away, to perhaps seek Revelation. My Father isn’t here.”

“I don’t think he’s anywhere for anyone, sweetheart. He doesn’t want to be found,” Dean said. “I know I’ve said this before, but I know what that feels like. My dad was the master of hiding out in places where he didn’t want to be found. The times me and Sammy had to go it alone when things turned bad. Again, I know I can’t help, but I’ll try, best as I can.”

Castiel looked up at Dean at his words, a faint look of surprise lodged behind wet eyes. Dean smirked at him, before he asked - “What? I can do philosophical.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, simply. “My Father may not be here, but you are. It helps.”

Dean looked away, casting his gaze up to the crucifix that loomed over the whole place and he tried to find the words to tell Castiel that it would all turn out right in the end. The thing that Dean had to admit to himself was that he wasn’t sure it even would. He kept silent, knowing that it was best to not say anything than to outright lie to Castiel. He could lie to Sam and not feel a thing about it, yet he never could do the same to Castiel. He didn't think that it was because Castiel was an angel; instead it was because of the fact that Castiel hadn’t lied to him in all the time they’d known each other, right from when they first met, to when they became friends, to when they became lovers. It offered Dean as much stability in life as it did Castiel.

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asked, deep voice bringing Dean back to himself.

“Stuff, Cas,” Dean said, distractedly. “Just think it’s nice we have such a trusting relationship, don’t you? We can‘t lie to one another.”

“Yes, Dean. I think we both need that right now,” Castiel replied, gently, echoing Dean’s thoughts from previously. “I am grateful for that.”

“Me, too,” Dean said, gently.

They fell silent then, Castiel held against Dean in a tender hug, head settled against the leather clad shoulder of the hunter. Dean rested his head against Castiel’s head again, feeling surprising contentment settle through him, peace and love that could only have emanated from Castiel. He turned to press a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head again, lips lingering against dark strands of fragrant hair. The angel moved and pressed his lips against Dean’s in a soft, lingering kiss.

Dean closed his eyes and lost himself in that tender gesture, lips exploring lips, tongues caressing gently against one another. He wondered just who was being comforted then, who needed who, and decided he didn’t care. They needed each other equally and comforted each other just as equally. Finally, he pulled away, a troubled expression clouding his eyes as he stared at Castiel. The angel reached for him, resting his fingers against Dean’s lips wondrously, fingertips gentle against bruised, kiss roughened lips.

“What’s the matter?” Castiel asked, gaze intense as he stared at the hunter curiously. “Why did you pull away? I wasn’t ready.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Dean murmured. “It’s not right, not in here.”

He gestured around at the church surrounding them, devoid of life other than their own heated bodies. Castiel glanced around them, eyes wide and innocent, yet somehow calculating beneath the innocence.

“My Father isn’t here. He never was. I think we are safe here,” Castiel said, turning an almost impish smile upon the hunter.

This at least made Dean laugh, green eyes suddenly twinkling with amusement, eyes crinkling at the corners as he did so.

“We might be safe, but it’s hardly right, is it? We're in a church. It’d be blasphemy if we went any further,” Dean murmured.

“I am here,” Castiel announced, gravely. “I am an angel. If I say it’s fine, then it is.”

Dean snorted out a laugh at that, before shaking his head at his lover.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” he said, reluctantly, unable to put thoughts of being sent to hell again out of his mind.

He shuddered, trying to blot out thoughts of being suspended on a Hellish rack, of days of endless torture, of screams and cries of tortured souls filling his ears and making the torture seem even worse. He blinked, and the images of Hell disappeared, replaced by the more comforting surroundings of an Idaho church.

“You won’t go to Hell,” Castiel announced, proving that he knew what Dean had been thinking. “Neither will I. Hell is in as much disarray as Heaven is at the moment and I don’t think either of us will be much use to Crowley in the Pit.”

Dean grunted, a grimace of disgust contorting his mouth into an angry line, To say that Dean Winchester hated the thought of working for a demon was an understatement. Of course, he’d felt compelled to tell Castiel about Crowley’s need to for Purgatory when the angel had once asked him what was on his mind. Again, Dean hadn’t found it necessary to keep anything from Castiel of all people.

“Please, Dean,” Castiel said, as he slipped his hand between the hunter’s legs and pressing his palm against Dean’s dick. “I need comfort.”

“So do I, dude,” Dean muttered, eyes closing as Castiel began to massage the hunter’s hardening shaft beneath his jeans.

Dean had to admit that the sensations pouring through him were as pleasurable as always, Castiel’s skilled hand pulling aroused grunts and groans from the hunter’s firm lips. His mouth opened slightly, breath gusting from between his lips as he came closer to finding fulfilment. His eyes drifted open, gaze settling upon the lectern again and his dick suddenly stiffened to full arousal.

The sudden naughty thought of making love to his obviously ready angel in the midst of a silent church was a turn on to Dean and he nodded his assent to Castiel. Castiel’s expression softened into gentle lines at Dean’s silent agreement, before he pulled away. Dean whined deep in his throat and tried to grab Castiel’s slender wrist and pull his lover’s fingers back against his dick again, but Castiel shook his head firmly in negation.

“No, Dean,” the angel said firmly. “Get undressed. I want to see you naked.”

“Someone might come in,” Dean retested half-heartedly, thinking again of white robed priests and a sudden descent into Hell for his misdemeanours.

The angel didn’t reply; instead he lifted one slender hand, long fingers outstretched in a powerful line of angelic might. Dean turned as the large, ornate church doors slammed shut with a resounding thud and the distinct sound of the door locking tightly closed reached his ears. Castiel repeated the gesture to every door that surrounded them until they were effectively in holy lock-down. Castiel stared at Dean purposefully, one eyebrow arched over one stormy blue eye as though silently asking Dean if he was satisfied. Dean’s head dipped into a happy nod and he smiled up at the angel.

“Clothes off,” Castiel demanded. “Now.”

Dean’s dick jerked with renewed interest and he stood eagerly, shucking out of his leather jacket with panted breaths bursting before him. His eyes caught and locked with Castiel’s and Dean shuddered at the hungry need trapped within Castiel’s gaze. Dean moistened his lips with a quick tongue, before pulling off his shirt and t-shirt swiftly.

Castiel reached out then, fingers skimming over Dean’s firm chest wondrously, before his palm rested all too briefly over the patch of skin that spanned Dean’s heart. The hunter felt peace settle through him at the brief contact, contentment swiftly following suit before a warm feeling flowed through his veins, heating him up from the inside. The hunter mourned the loss of the pressure of Castiel’s slender fingers when the angel’s hand dropped away, and Castiel’s gaze rested purposefully on Dean’s jeans. The angel’s tongue peeked out between his ripe lips hungrily, moistening their dry surfaces slowly.

Dean took the not so subtle hint and stood, before he eased his jeans past sturdy hips, feeling the thick fabric pooling at his ankles and hobbling him. He stepped out of his boots and the jeans, Castiel’s gaze locked firmly upon the bulge tenting out the front of Dean’s boxers. The hunter felt an adrenaline rush pour through him, tempered with the almost-guilt of what they were about to do in the midst of church pews.

He cupped himself purposefully, squeezing down upon his cloth clad dick and whimpering at the pleasurable pressure against taut flesh. He felt the wet fabric of his boxers against his palm, sticky with pre-cum spreading in an ever widening pool of moisture. Castiel watched him, watched his hand dip and bob between his legs as the hunter rubbed himself in front of him, keens working in Dean’s throat as he came nearer to the edge again.

“Enough,” Castiel barked, voice rough with command and Dean’s hand dropped.

Dean felt arousal tightening his balls at the commanding nature of his angel, arousing him even further as Castiel’s purposeful gaze swept over his body, drinking him in.

“Get undressed, sweetheart,” Dean said, half embarrassed through begging but doing it all the same.

Castiel’s dark haired head dipped and bobbed in a long, slow nod, before he began removing his clothing layer by layer in much the same way as Dean had done before him. His tan coat thudded to the floor in a tangled heap, soon followed by Castiel’s tie and suit jacket, before his slender frame was revealed when his white shirt thudded to the floor next.

Dean had always loved staring at Castiel, body firm despite his slight build, trim waist disappearing deep into his pants, a long dark line of hair swooping down into his underwear. He found himself staring unashamedly as Castiel removed his shoes and pants, revealing the fact that the angel was just as hard as Dean was. Castiel’s dick made an impressive bulge against the front of his boxers and Dean ached to touch him, to have Castiel thrusting deep inside him.

He closed the distance between them and sank to his knees in front of his lover. He felt Castiel’s hand descend upon the top of his head, fingers pushing through the short strands of his hair in a petting gesture. Dean smiled at the comfort he gained from Castiel stroking his head tenderly and he leant forward, mouth closing over the end of Castiel’s dick through the angel’s boxers. He tasted the salty wash of pre-cum upon fragranced material and he suckled eagerly, hand descending and caressing against Castiel’s firm thigh.

The angel pushed Dean slowly away, before pulling his boxers away from slender hips. That one motion revealed the thick, hard length of his cock to Dean and the angel stepped a little closer, inviting him in without a word. Dean leant closer and sucked Castiel back, feeling his mouth fill up with Castiel’s familiar weight and he started to bob his head between Castiel’s legs, pleasuring him.

Castiel tilted his head back to the ceiling, a pleasured whine working in his throat as Dean skilfully sucked him off, cock nudging the back of Dean’s throat with every movement they both made. Castiel’s legs felt weak, barely able to hold him up and he spread his wings wide and loose to support him. Dean’s head bobbed faster between his legs, and the hunter’s tongue probed and licked against Castiel’s slit eagerly. Castiel’s mouth stretched wide, wings stuttering as he spurted his seed deep inside his lover’s mouth, hips slapping against Dean’s mouth with the force of his orgasm.

Dean swallowed as much as he could, before pulling away, palming the spilled cum with the flat of his hand and trying to catch his breath. The hunter knelt back upon his heels, ass bare against his feet and he stared up at the angel towering over him, wings shivering with the residue of his climax. Castiel looked beautiful, glorious, head rimmed with light streaming through the stained glass window behind him, lending him a multicolored halo of light about his head. Dean’s breath was stolen momentarily and he bent on instinct, to kiss Castiel’s bare feet in reverence. Castiel chuffed out a laugh, before bending down to ease Dean to his feet tenderly.

The hunter at least had the good grace to look embarrassed by his actions, before his awkward feelings were kissed away by gentle, plush lips and the feel of Castiel’s long eyelashes tickling against his cheek. Dean lost himself to the angel’s kiss again, tongue probing the wet warmth of Castiel’s mouth and feeling the angel suck upon him eagerly. Dean felt such love, such admiration for the being clutched tightly in his arms and he felt grateful that Castiel loved him irrevocably in return. He walked the angel backwards, until he felt the impact of altar hitting thighs through Castiel’s body.

Castiel grunted into Dean’s mouth, before he broke from Dean’s kisses, cheeks flushed, eyes dizzy and blown and his lips swollen and red. Dean turned the angel round and pressed his hand in the small of his lover’s back, pressing against him until the angel’s ass was exposed neatly to the air.

Castiel’s cheek was pressed against the altar, the soft cloth crinkling in soft folds against his skin. His breath huffed in excited little pants in front of him, blasting back against his cheeks in hot little gusts from where they hit against the altar. He felt the long hard line of Dean’s body pressing against him, skin flushed and heated against him. He felt the long thick line of Dean’s erect dick pressing against the back of his thigh and the angel whined deep in his throat, needing to feel Dean sheathed deep inside him and pleasuring him.

He felt the hunter press a kiss upon the nape of his neck, the tip of Dean’s tongue lingering against the skin and tasting the aroused sweat that pooled on the back of his lover’s neck. Castiel closed his eyes, ripe lips parting as he inhaled the scents of incense and candle wax surrounding him and the scents of leather and aftershave from Dean behind him. He shifted and his wings unfurled gracefully between them, brushing against the front of Dean gently.

Dean moaned at the first brush of feathers against him and he smiled, left hand fisting tight into the feathers that covered Castiel’s wing. He felt the shimmer of arousal that worked through his lover’s body at the gesture and he worked his fingers into the soft feathers in a constant caress of tenderness and reassurance that Castiel didn’t need.

“Please, Dean,” Castiel whined, deep in his throat.

“In a minute, baby, in a minute,” Dean crooned as he leant away.

Castiel mourned the loss of Dean’s hand holding his wing tightly and he half turned to stare at the hunter over his shoulder, doe eyes fixed upon the hunter’s face. He watched as Dean finished quickly sucking his fingers between roughened red lips before he felt the first push and pressure against his hole from Dean’s fingertips. He laid back down against the altar, an aroused cry bursting loudly from his lips as Dean breached him, finger stretching Castiel wide and loose languidly. Dean kept his movements slow and languid, torturing Castiel with pleasure that shimmered and shivered through the angel’s wings.

“You’re so freaking beautiful,” Dean ground out as he added another finger to Castiel’s hole.

Castiel seemed incapable of speech; instead he made incoherent noises that echoed against the walls and bounced from the rafters overhead. He whined and sobbed, Dean’s name finally bursting from his lips when Dean added a third finger and rubbed purposefully over the angel’s prostate. Dean felt the hard line of Castiel’s body pushing back against him, as the angel fucked himself desperately upon Dean’s hand, mewling noises working in the angel’s throat gently. Dean felt his arousal stirring through him and his dick jerked and ached with growing need.

Finally he eased his hand away and slapped Castiel’s ass playfully, before lining his dick up against Castiel’s stretched hole. The angel waited expectantly, breath held until he felt the first thick push of Dean starting to penetrate him. Castiel surged forward, then back onto Dean, body quivering with tension as the hunter fully sheathed himself inside Castiel’s tightly wound body.

Dean sank deep inside Castiel, a moan bursting from his lips at the feel of the angel tight and hot around him and he closed his eyes for a moment. He waited, body tense yet unmoving and he felt Castiel jerk back against him impatiently. Dean had to smile at that, as Castiel was always the patient one where Dean was largely impatient. The only time that Castiel ever got close to true impatience was when they were making love and Dean was taking too long to do anything.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, before he surged forward and started thrusting into his lover eagerly.

Hips slapped against hips as they fucked against the bracing weight of the altar, skin sweaty and hot as they grunted and groaned with exertion. Dean felt arousal pour through him in endless waves, powered by the thought that he was fucking an angel in a church, a pure being in a sacred place. He came, spilling his seed into his lover with a choked scream of his lover’s name, body shuddering with the force of his orgasm.

Castiel whined loudly when he felt the wet rush of Dean’s seed thick and hot inside him and he started touching himself eagerly, breath harsh in his throat as he stared blindly in front of him, fingers rubbing eagerly over his aching dick. He came, seed splattering against the altar in thick wet gushes, and he shouted Dean’s name loudly into the silence.

Dean eased Castiel back, bodies landing against the floor in a thud and a heaped tangle of limbs and sweaty skin. He stared at the angel in his arms, fingers stroking through the soft strands of Castiel’s dark hair, before they shared a secret smile.

“I think you’ve found revelation after all,” Dean said, with an amused snort.

“You‘re right, I did,” Castiel agreed, softly as he laid one slender hand against Dean’s cheek warmly. “Thank you.”

Dean smirked at him, before he said - “For what?”

He didn’t think that Castiel could mean sex; after all, the angel didn’t usually thank him after they’d made love.

“For being there,” Castiel said, simply, dropping his gaze to where his long fingers rested against Dean’s flushed and sweaty cheek.

“Hey, that’s what friends and lovers are for, dude,” Dean said, with an uncomfortably embarrassed smile, despite the pride that leaked through his body at Castiel’s words.

“I know,” Castiel said, gently. “Things will get better.”

“Of course they will. They always do,” Dean murmured as Castiel leant a little closer to his body. “I’ll still be here waiting for you.”

“I know,” Castiel said as he raised his eyes to Dean’s, with such certainty in his gaze, Dean had to smile at Castiel’s unwavering faith in him.

He didn’t remark upon it; instead he pressed a kiss to the end of Castiel’s nose and transferred his lips to the angel’s soft mouth a few seconds later. They remained in each other’s arms, kissing, caressing, content to remain with each other for a while longer. Finally, Dean moved away reluctantly from Castiel‘s embrace and dressed, shivering slightly now in the chill church air cooling his sex-sweat stained body. Castiel watched him, before standing to get dressed himself. They exchanged a silent nod and smile, before finally leaving the church alone to its desecrated dampness.

~fini~


End file.
